<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Sign by Catamony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064207">A Sign</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catamony/pseuds/Catamony'>Catamony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Omensight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Sign Language, after war</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catamony/pseuds/Catamony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over, the apocalypse prevented, and yet The Harbinger is still following her around. Ratika is just wondering why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ratika/The Harbinger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Sign</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two figures sat atop the temple, the Ambercite glowed softly behind them, undisturbed. On the right, a figure of spiritual light, long flowing ponytail weaved through the air. To the left, a rat like biped sat, her legs swinging over the edge. </p><p>	“So, you can understand us, right?” Ratika is met once more with silence, The Harbinger, a being made to protect the world from total destruction glowed softly blue across from her. “It’s like talking to a wall, you could nod right?” Once more, the blue being doesn’t move. “I mean, I know you don’t have a mouth, or a nose, or ears, or eyes, but you can move, I’ve seen you move!” Even lacking eyes, The Harbinger always had a way of making Ratika feel like she was being stared at. It was more intense than any stare had the right to be. “Come on! I’ve seen you nod before!” A hand moves to where The Harbinger’s mouth would be if she had one, she makes a motion, almost as if laughing. Still no sound comes from the being. “Oh, come on! You’re messing with me!” Ratika exclaimed, though she quickly falls to laughter.</p><p>	“Who knew you actually understood humor, huh?” It had been five days since the world was supposed to end. Five days since the Harbinger would just not. Stop. following her. Of course, the being couldn’t just be capable of speech, oh no, so Ratika still had no idea what she wanted from her. She’d brought The Harbinger everywhere, even places she technically wasn’t supposed to go, but with peace, and Indrik being less of an ass, Ratika found her adventures to be greeted with open arms? It was odd for her to be welcome places she had to once sneak into. </p><p>The sun was setting once more, this was the perfect place to view the sunset, and it was beautiful as always. Beside her, The Harbinger tensed once more. She always did around this time of evening, a sense of urgency would fill her actions. Ratika wanted to ask, but they had no way to communicate properly. The Harbinger stood, her actions somewhat jerky, agitated. She turned around, seemingly staring at the Ambercite. The purple glow washed over her form, and she drew her blade. </p><p>“Wait!” Ratika launched into action, grabbing The Harbinger’s arm, she was too short to reach much higher than her wrist, but still The Harbinger stilled. The Harbinger stood, facing the Ambercite. Her sword still held tight in her grip. A moment passed, and all stood still. Then the sword faded away, The Harbinger’s shoulders dropped, and she no longer stood ready for action. “So uh, guess you know what my plan was before you showed up.” A nod was given in return, “I know it wasn’t a good idea, but I wouldn’t be the first Rodentian to take the power.” The Harbinger continued to look through her., “Well, I’m not going to do that now! I don’t have to protect everyone anymore… Are you trying to prevent me from doing that?” The Harbinger does not respond, but her stare once more digs into Ratika’s soul. Of course The Harbinger wanted to stop another apocalypse, that’s The Harbinger’s job. It just so happens that Ratika would be the cause of the next one. Ratika felt saddened by that, just another one of The Harbinger’s duties then, that’s all she was. Ratika tugged her wrist, and they started the descent from the temple. </p><p>The two entered the city proper, wandering through the streets as night descended upon the town. The Ratikins still wandered the streets, moving carts and products left and right. Even in the evening, this city did not stop. Moving through the crowds, Ratika and The Harbinger entered Ratika’s house. A small place, there was still enough room within for the two of them. Ratika started a small fire, and The Harbinger sat with her, looking into the flames. </p><p>“I won’t do it. Just so you know.” Ratika says with her face downcast, “I never intended to do harm to anyone.” Still the Harbinger did not respond, still she did not leave. At that point, Ratika came to a conclusion, her voice filled with confidence as she voiced her idea “Well, if you’re going to be sticking around, you’ll need a way to communicate!” That got The Harbinger’s attention, the blue faceless being looked her way, “It’s no fun talking to a wall all the time! So here, I happen to know a bit of sign language that may prove useful to you! Ready?” A nod, “Ok, so first let’s get yes and no down, just make a fist, yeah! Just like that, now shake it up and down!” The Harbinger did so, “That’s yes! Now, for no, take your index and middle finger, and move them to be parallel and over your thumb! That’s no! Next let’s do the alphabet!” </p><p>The lesson continued into the night, The Harbinger was a quick study, and with some practice and the help of a more knowledgeable friend, The Harbinger found herself capable of conversing with others of the realm. Ratika was ecstatic, where once her shadow was annoying, the mouse found joy in conversing with great protector. It was months later when Ratika once again asked the question…</p><p>“Why are you still here?” They once again sit by the Ambercite, looking out over the lands. </p><p>"To experience" The Harbinger signs</p><p>“Ha, as enigmatic as ever Har” Ratika chuckles, but is interrupted by a pat on the shoulder, looking back, The Harbinger moves once more</p><p>"What is the sign for L O V E?"</p><p>“Huh, nobody taught you that one yet? You know, I’m not actually sure… Oh, but I love you is this one.” Ratika raises her index and pinky, her thumb sticks out to the side. Ratika smiles.</p><p>The Harbinger copies the action. Ratika faces the sunset, happy to be there now, her new friend sitting beside her. A minuet later, The Harbinger taps her shoulder once more, "I’m here, I love you."</p><p>“Aw, thanks! I love you too friend!” The mouse pulls the spirit into a hug, The Harbinger though, seemed to have more to say, pushing Ratika way and signing once more</p><p>"I love you" more emphasis</p><p>	Ratika stares blankly for a second, caught off guard and trying to comprehend what The Harbinger is trying to say. Her mouth drops open, and if she had no fur on her face, Ratika was sure a blush would be visible. “Oh! You mean, romantically??? You’re capable of that??” She is met with another nod, “I mean, how would we even kiss? I mean, I like you too?” Ratika stumbles. A spirt hand reaches up and covers her mouth, and The Harbinger leaned down, touching foreheads, resting there. They sit there, together, the purple glow on one side, the setting sun’s light on the other. </p><p>	Once again, Ratika breaks the peace, “I’m not sure how this will work out, but I’d like to try… does this mean I get to cuddle with an ancient spirit? How cool is this?” The Harbinger mimes chuckling once more, nodding.</p><p>	"Let us go rest then," Ratika grabs her hand as they stand, and they walk together to Ratika’s home, together in the land of Urralia.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this a day after finishing the game and finding only two fanfictions for such a story and character based game. Thought I’d change that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>